Around the Corner of Your Eye
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: It's sad. I neede to write a sad fic. Have tissues ready. (At least for the part with Ferio, Lantis, and Ascot) Plus, just cause I have to do something weird with Mokona (Puu!) in almost all my fics...well you'll see. Just read.


Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!  
  
Authors Note: I know, it's sad. I don't supply tissues.  
  
If your lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eyes  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eyes  
  
~ A*Teens, Around The Corner Of Your Eyes  
  
  
"They have to come back. We need them here" Lantis said quietly. Ferio and Ascot nodded. All three of them stood, side by side, looking into the distance.   
  
Ferio's hand tightened around the orb. Fuu still had the other one somehow, though he couldn't talk to her using it through two worlds. He'd learned that the hard way.  
  
Ascot held in his hand a piece of blue escudo he had found at the place where Umi had left Cephiro for the second time. It meant nothing now. Not to anyone but him. He knew it had been from Umi, to him.  
  
Lantis held the wreath of flowers that Mira had given him to give to Hikaru. The flowers were dead now, withered and lifeless, but they were his only memory of the one he loved.  
  
"There's no way of getting them here. They're lost to us." Ferio said. Ascot looked at the ground.  
  
"We can't wait forever." Ascot said, wishing so much he had held those words back. Lantis just nodded, dropping the wreath to the ground. Ferio and Ascot watched, then both dropped the item that bound them to the one they loved.   
  
One by one, the orb, the escudo, and the wreath had fallen to the ground. The three young men all cried silently, having forever lost the most important thing in their hearts.  
***  
"Presea" Clef whispered. She had eased so much pain during the time of Emeraude. He had heard her voice so many times in his heart, even while he was a statue. The voice had comforted him and allowed him to aid Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu.  
  
"You were killed, while completing the task I assigned you. Forgive me Presea." Clef said softly. He held his staff tightly, then let go and watched it fall to the ground, motionless. Suddenly his head snapped up as his door opened. There stood Sierra, Presea's younger sister.  
  
"Master Mage? Is something wrong?" she asked, choking on her words. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I am alright. Thank you. I was just thinking about before Emeraude passed away." He told her. She smiled.  
  
"You were thinking of my sister." Sierra said. Clef looked at her, a bit surprised, then nodded.  
  
"I was." He replied. Sierra was no longer bothered by the fact that it wasn't she that Clef loved. During the time after Emeraude, during the second visit from the magic knights, she had met Eagle Vision of Autozam. She had fallen in love with him. Her heart shattered the second he died.  
  
"I was thinking of the time just after Emeraude. About Eagle." She smiled. Clef looked up at her.  
  
"So it seems all of us are experiencing heartbreak." He said. Sierra nodded.  
***  
Lafarga looked out the window of his room. Caldina had been gone many months, returning to Chezeta to visit her cousins. One of them, Tatra, had fallen gravely ill. She most likely wasn't even there yet.  
  
"Return home soon love. I miss you." He whispered to the sky. He ran his hand over the single knife she had left behind. She had taken the other one with her, telling him that this held them together while she was away. He closed his eyes and asked the spirits to return her to him safely.  
  
He then picked up the knife and placed it on the table beside his bed. Chezeta was so far away… But he had let her go, because he knew she needed to go back.  
  
"Caldina, please be careful. The path to Chezeta is dangerous, especially since your magic isn't very strong. I can't lose you my love. You are everything to me, as you have been since you were hired by Zagato to get rid of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. Though that's passed… Please return home safely." He said to the sky again, "I love you."  
  
  
"I'll be home soon Lafarga, honey." Caldina whispered to herself as light and wind carried her through the sky to Chezeta. She had been gone nearly four months now, and she wasn't even half way there yet.  
  
She tightened her hand around the handle of her knife, knowing the other was safe with Lafarga. She pushed forward, increasing her speed. She only planned to stay the day with her cousins, then head back to Cephiro… And Lafarga. She went over, under, and even through many obstacles so she could get there quicker.  
  
"Master Mage Clef told me it would be hard… But he never said it would be this hard. I miss mah Lafarga." Caldina sighed. She pushed herself to her limits and went as fast as she possibly could.  
  
"The sooner I get to Chezeta… The sooner I can go home." Caldina muttered.  
***  
Even Mokona and Primera were having a rough time with their relationship. Primera had misunderstood Mokona (Which isn't hard to do…) and they had gotten into a fight.  
  
"Puu! Puu puu puu. (Humph! Dumb Primera. It was a complement!)" Mokona growled. He threw rocks into the Spring of Eterna.  
  
"Puu… Puu puu. Puu puu! (But… I still love her. I just wish she weren't so stubborn!)" Mokona sighed. He dove into the spring and found himself confronted by a woman with large angelic wings. He smiled.  
  
"Mother." He said, his voice not to different from Clef's. The woman smiled.  
  
"My dear Mokona-Chan, what brings you here to me? I haven't seen you since the visit with the magic knights." The woman said. She lifted Mokona into her arms.  
  
"Mother, you know of my relationship with Primera." Mokona said. She nodded.  
  
"Very well." She replied.  
  
"We're…having a problem." Mokona said. She stroked Mokona's head.  
  
"You can stay here untill she's ready. She'll know where to find you." the woman smiled.  
  
  
"Mokona… I understand what you had said now…" Primera said to herself as she sat in a tree.  
  
"This is all my fault. I wasn't even really listening… I'm sorry Mokona" Primera sighed.  



End file.
